


Fireworks

by TimeAngelxx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeAngelxx/pseuds/TimeAngelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published on FF.net July 5, 2010. Ginny goes to a Fireworks show after a fight with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"C'mon Ginny we're going to the fireworks!"

Ginny pulled the covers tight over her head in an attempt to drown out her friend's chipper voice, but Luna was having none of that.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Luna screeched, tugging at the blankets indignantly. "You have been moping around in this bed all day! It's 8o'clock at night and you are going to come have fun with your friends!"

"He'll be there," Ginny murmured into her mattress. "I can't see him."

"It was a  _fight_ Ginny!" Luna was growing impatient with her friend's sulking. "You can't date Draco Malfoy and expect not to fight with him! You'll snog and make up and everything will be fine, you'll see!"

_She had come back to their flat with scraped knees and cheeks aflame with anger. Draco was instantly at her side, ready to hex to hell whoever it had been to put that unhappy look in her eyes. They sat on the couch, and tears spilled out of her eyes as she explained the confrontation that had just occurred between her and Harry in the middle of a supermarket on Diagon Alley. He had seen her dressed in a short, slim, emerald green dress, shopping for ingredients to make a nice dinner for herself and Draco. As he reached for the pasta sitting on the shelf above her head, he hissed in her ear atrocities about being a Malfoy whore, about how low she had sunk, and how it disgusted him to even look at her now. In response, Ginny hadn't hesitated to draw her wand and blast him halfway down the aisle. He blasted back at her with such force that Ginny was knocked to her knees by the exertion of blocking him. If Hermione hadn't run over and intervened, their spat would have probably gone further, but instead Ginny apparated on the spot, her dinner gone from her mind, leaving Harry to be scolded by a very displeased Hermione Granger._

_As soon as she was done explaining, Draco had drawn Ginny into his arms and let her sob into his shirt, not caring much if she ruined it, he had plenty to spare. Gentlemanly training told him to simply comfort her, and then go find Potter and rip a hole in his windpipe, but there was a deeper instinct churning in his stomach. Seeing his Ginny cry over Harry Potter was not something that sat well with him. The-Boy-Who-Lived should not still have this power over her. She wasn't a 15-year-old girl anymore, she was a young woman, and she was his, she wasn't Harry's. The need to claim her was a primal one, one that Draco wasn't particularly proud to find running through his head, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips._

_At first, Ginny didn't seem to mind. She sunk heavily against his chest and let the kiss deepen, finding solace in the familiar feel of his soft lips against her own. Her hands laced in his hair, and his rested on her hips. Then she felt herself being lowered, and her back came to rest on the sofa. Draco was kissing her more fervently now, his tongue loosely playing against hers, his hands traveling up her exposed thighs towards the heat that hid under her dress. When his fingers brushed the trim of her lace panties, she jumped up and darted across the room._

" _Draco!"_

_A vase went whizzing by Draco's ear as he quickly ducked out of the way. He righted himself and advanced on Ginny with blazing eyes._

" _And what the bloody hell was that for?"_

" _For being a pig_ Malfoy! _" Ginny spit his surname at him with venom, and reached for a coaster to hurl at him next. He reached her in two quick strides and grabbed her wrist before she could chuck the article at his head._

" _I was just trying to make you feel better!"_

" _Sticking your hand up my dress when I'm crying will not make me feel better you stupid, sex-crazed, Slytherin dog!"_

_Draco skillfully blocked the elbow that went swinging for his face and did his best to keep her physically subdued. Tears were once again streaming down Ginny's cheeks as she looked at her boyfriend with a new-found disgust._

" _I just want take your mind off Potter, Ginny," Draco whispered. "You shouldn't waste your time crying over him."_

" _You're jealous. I can't believe your jealous." There was a sharp slapping sound as Ginny's hand came down across Draco's cheek, leaving a red mark on his pale skin. He stood there dumbfounded as she wrenched out of his grip and made her way over to the fireplace. He made no move to stop her._

" _The Burrow!" Ginny screamed indignantly into the flames, and she was gone._

"It wasn't just a fight." Ginny came out from under the covers and looked at Luna pathetically. "He's never going to be able to deal with the people from my old life, and they'll never be able to deal with him. Maybe this is just a waste of time."

"Well I like him." Luna shrugged. "But I suppose that's not saying much, I like everyone."

Ginny smiled. "You're a real saint, my dear. Fine, give me a minute to get dressed and we will go to the fireworks."

* * *

When they made their way downstairs they found Ron waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"Good," he said, smiling when he saw his baby sister. "You managed to get her up. Let's get going. It'll just be the three of us, I think. Hermione supposes you'd rather not see Harry tonight, and she doesn't want to ruin your fun, so they'll find another time to catch up with us. All right?"

"Sounds fine," Ginny said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your friends, Ron. You should go meet with them, I'm sure me and Luna can manage on our own."

"What kind of big brother would I be if I let you ladies walk around London unescorted?"

Ron sounded sincere enough, full of his general brotherly concern. Ginny was used to this. She was the only one younger than Ron, so she was the only one he ever got to look out for. He loved the feeling the responsibility gave him. But at the same time, she couldn't help but notice his eyes linger a bit longer than necessary on Luna's legs, which were being shown in their slim athletic glory by the short shorts she had decided to wear tonight. With a smirk, Ginny slipped her arm through her big brother's.

"Shall we?"

* * *

With a bit of luck, the trio managed to secure a patch of grass at the top of the hill nearest the fireworks display. Luna was a bit concerned that their proximity would make the explosions too loud, but a bit of gentle nudging and she was content to make herself comfortable on their little pasture.

Ginny and Ron quickly fell into recollecting about fireworks shows when they were younger. Their older brothers always made a mess of things, getting into silly competitions, and fights, and setting off sparks of their own. Luna laughed loudly when Ron told the story of Charlie accidentally setting an auror on fire because Bill had bet him he could make a larger explosion. Warm feelings filled Ginny's heart as she thought back on those days. It wasn't like that anymore. They were all grown, had their own lives, silly things like fireworks couldn't bring the entire Weasley clan together like it used to. Still though, as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder, she couldn't help thinking this smaller outing was nice too. It was certainly taking her mind off her troubles.

The first loud bang made Luna shriek, and Ginny couldn't help but notice Ron grabbing her hand in a comforting motion, or the slight blush on his cheeks as he withdrew it, muttering apologies. All three of them leaned back on their elbows as the explosions continued, filling the sky with brilliant colors and patterns. Each bang hit Ginny like she was being punched in the sternum, but she didn't mind. That was part of the excitement.

A few minutes into the show, Ginny felt a new presence on her left side. She didn't turn to look, just kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on the smokey sky, losing her resolve only slightly when the familiar scent of his cologne hit her nostrils.

"Hello, Ginny," Draco murmured.

"Malfoy," she muttered back, still not breaking her gaze from the display.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Ron stood and helped Luna to her feet, and the two of them made their way to another part of the hill, where they could see a small vacancy amongst the sea of people.

"They look awfully cozy," Draco commented. Ginny looked over and saw Ron draping his jacket over Luna's shoulders, and could barely make out the goofy smile that was coloring her best friend's face. She shrugged in response.

"Good for them, then."

"When are you coming home?"

Ginny turned to Draco with every intent of giving him a cold stare, but she could feel the uncertainty reaching her eyes instead. "Maybe it's best if I don't."

"I know you don't care for Potter like that anymore, Ginny. I'm not stupid."

"Just jealous," Ginny offered. "And arrogant."

"Yes," he agreed.

"I don't need to be taken care of," Ginny said softly. "But there are moments when I'd like to be. Times when it would be nice to be able to turn to my boyfriend and find comfort. I don't have my brothers for that like I used to. I don't have my family. I think of you as my family now. I've given up my reputation and a fair amount of my friends to be with you. When are you going to stop fighting for me, and just be with me?"

"I will never stop fighting for you." Draco threaded his fingers through her red mane. "Because you are the first taste of happiness I've ever had, and I know there are people out there who want to take you from me. I will always need to prove to myself you are mine, to prove it to them."

"I'm not a trophy for you to shine and display."

"You are the perfect trophy. You are my prize for surviving. But I won't shine you, I like you rough around the edges." He moved closer to her, and she allowed him to. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered huskily. "Don't act like you don't want to be possessed by me, Ginny."

She swallowed hard and clenched her fist around the cool grass.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, if my timing wasn't eloquent. I'm willing to admit the thought of you and Potter is enough to make my blood boil. But come now. Let me take you back home, and apologize properly. I promise, my timing will be flawless this round."

Ginny wasn't sure if the fireworks she was seeing were from the display or from Draco's lips as they descended on her neck. The grass in her hand felt itself being torn up by it's roots, and her teeth sunk into her lower lip.

"Ron and Luna -"

"Will hardly even know your gone," Draco whispered. "Let's go, Love. We can make our own fireworks."


End file.
